User blog:Mroddy/Secret Santa '15
T'he holiday season is fast approaching! A team of elves would normally be hard at work creating gifts for the citizens of WikiVille. But a certain human managed to sneak in, and has been keeping the elves occupied. The elves send their apologies. It seems that there is simply no way for them to make gifts for us here in WikiVille, despite us being (oddly) nice for an entire year!' However have no fear! For your Secret Santa is here! With amazing hosts like, myself and three others... Who can introduce themselves if they wish, but we're supposed to be a secret! SHHH! Signing Up S'igning up is simple! All you have to do is comment below, with some of your interests, favourite characters, a link to your story, or anything that you think will help your Secret Santa make the perfect gift! Afterall, they won't have the magic elf dust to guess! ' Please check out Dates To Remember, before you do so however! This way you understand the timeline! Failing to create a gift for your assigned wiki-friend, will result in you being moved to the Naughty List! Meaning, you will be banned from all future events held by the hosts, until you are deemed "Nice". By commenting below, you acknowledge this. The Final Day for signing up is November 21st. Receiving Your Wiki-Friend O'n November 22nd, 2 or more of the hosts will randomize the names together, to ensure that there is no 'fixing'. You will receive a card in the mail (email, or wiki-chat.) with the name of your Wiki-Friend, and some of their interests! It is now up to you to keep your identidy a secret, and make a gift the elves would be jealous of!' Creating Your Gift M aking a gift is the fun part! There are so many different options on what you can make! But we've included a list of possible gifts below! If you have something in mind that isn't on the list - Please contact one of the hosts! Just to make sure it's atleast up to the level of the other gifts! *'Character Images! Writer's love seeing their characters come to life' *'Scene Art! Seeing your characters in a wacky, or story moment is always a plus!' *'One-Shot! Who wouldn't want to read about their characters, or their favourite characters outside of the competition? ' *'Character Insert! Maybe you're an active writer and want to give the gift of making a character insert of your Wiki-Friend! Being an intern, or contestant in competition could be loads of fun!' *Sp'otify Playlist! Everyone loves to listen to music! Especially when it's a playlist made just for you!' *'Extensive Review!! Comments on your stories are nice and all, but getting a full review? That's a cherry on top!' Don't be afraid to experiment! If you've never done something before, the hosts all have a wide array of skills and would love to give assistance in any way they can! You will have until December 20th to submit your gift to one of the hosts Failing to do so, will result in your name going onto the Naugty List! ' Checking In O'n December 10th, one of the hosts will check in on your progress! This date is here, so that we know who is actively working on their gifts! We will give you some tips on where you can improve if needed. It's just a confirmation that you are on the right track! ''' '''On our end, this is where our special elves come! We will have them, start creating gifts for the users, whose Secret Santas might not be able to deliver their gifts in time! Unwrapping Time T'he gifts will be delivered, by the hosts, on December 24th (date may change. Keep an eye on the blog for updates). This is when you will get to unwrap your gifts and see what was made especially for you! Will you be able to figure out who made your gift?' There will be a gift for everyone on this day! Whether your Secret Santa made it, or one of our over-worked elves did. If you are one of the Secret Santa's who did not deliver in time, you will have until December 30th, to have your name put back on the Good List! ' Dates To Remember H'ere are some dates you should remember! November 21st - November 21st is the final day to sign up for the Secret Santa! November 22nd - I will be sending out which user you will be playing Santa for! ''' '''December 1st - ??? December 10th - Check in day! Myself, or one of the other three hosts will check in with you to see how everything is going! ''' '''December 20th - The final day to send you gift to one of the four hosts! December 24th - This is the predicted day where we will be sending the gifts to the citizens of WikiVille. (However, due to real world events, this day may change! reindeer being finicky creatures, this date may change.) December 30th - Late Arrivals! Sometimes people get a little busy, this is the absolute last day to receive your gift from your Secret Santa. Sign Ups Mroddy Category:Blog posts